Together forever as promised
by Kaelstrider
Summary: After escaping the Fabricated world, Ib and Garry found Mary who somehow escaped, crying in the gallery feeling abandoned and alone. With their kind and forgiving hearts Ib and Garry forgave her and accepted her as their friend. With Garry being her caring guardian and Ib being her best friend, the trio live their lives together and to their fullest. Ib X Garry X Mary


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, if I did I would had maybe make Garry a bit younger cause WE all know how Japanese horror games like to make their main protagonist to be little girls!**

A flash of light blinded her eyes, the girl shook her head slightly as she started to regain her senses. She panicked at first, but remembered that she was at a art gallery with her parents. Speaking of which, where is her parents anyway? Dismissing the thought that they left without her, she started to walk around the gallery. Empty, absolutely empty, there wasn't a single soul insight, all they were was creepy looking statues and weird but beautiful paintings.

'Mom and dad must be worried sick, I should find them as soon as possible.' The girl started to head towards the exit, or at least she tried to find where it was. The empty looking gallery really scared her, what if she was the only one alone in the art gallery? What if she can't find her parents? The girl pressed down those negative thoughts and continue to walk, knowing full well that it won't be the case. As she steadily walked towards what she thinks is the direction of the exit, she saw a rather strange man with a even stranger hair colour. He wore like what it seems to be long tattered blue trench coat. His hands was in his coat's pocket as he gaze at a rose statue intently. The young girl sighed a breath of relief internally, at least there was someone besides her in the gallery. She started to walk towards the man slowly, a mixture of shy and nervousness as she approach the man, she held the hem of her skirt and stood a good distance from the man.

The man then noticed a presence behind him and turned around, he looked a bit shock at first, but smiled warmly as he approach her slowly, making sure that he wasn't scaring the girl.

The girl now got a good look on the man's face, he wore a green sleeveless shirt and long brown cargo pants, he one eye was covered by his hair as the other eye was blue in colour, kinda pretty looking actually. He was rather handsome and looked friendly.

"Oh hello there, I thought I was the only one left in the gallery, guess I was wrong." The man said as he crouch down the girl's level, smiling slightly as he said those lines. The girl nodded and gave a shy and bashful smile, she wasn't good at talking to strangers.

"Where are your parents little lady?" The man spoke in a soft and warm tone, that voice... it seems so familiar to her. She shook her head and looked at him with a rather upset look.

"Oh... would want me to help to find your parents then Ib?" The girl, Ib widened her eyes, how did he knew her name? She never told him, she looked at him in a curious manner.

"How did you know my name is Ib?" She spoke with her cute voice. The man gave a 'huh' expression before he realized he said Ib.

"Oh sorry about that, wait your name is Ib? Huh that's strange." The man placed his hands into his pant's pocket, feeling something soft and silky within his fingertips. With a puzzled expression the man pulled it out from his pocket and it was a handkerchief, covered with blood as well.

"What the- why is it covered in blood?" The man said it as he looked at it, somehow he wasn't disgusted by it, in fact holding that handkerchief made him feel warm.

"Hey that's my handkerchief." Ib said as she looked at it, why was it with this mysterious man?

"It is?" The man flipped the handkerchief around saw the initials IB on it.

"It is yours... but then why-"

...

...

...

"Monsters... paintings... Mary... our roses..." The man mumbled those words as he took a step back, no wait! It can't be! Images of disturbing scenarios, a knife wielding psychotic child, roses that were connected to their life, burning down paintings and being trapped inside a highly disturbing world. How could he forget? All these flashbacks!? How could he forget-

"Ib!" The man shouted suddenly, it frightened the poor girl, she took a step back and looked at him. The man realized he frightened the girl and took a deep breath to calm himself, he gave her a soft smile and gently lay his hands on her shoulder.

"Ib! It's me Garry, do you remember? We were trapped in the Fabricated world together and dealt with many... 'unpleasant things'." Garry said as he looked at her with desperation, she had to remember right?! Ib tilt her head to the side in confusion and shook her head, what was he talking about? Fabricated world? What kind of place is that?

"No you got to remember! We.. were together and... the lemon candy! I gave you that lemon candy! It's in your pocket Ib! I gave it to you remember?!" Ib could tell that the man was serious, so she reluctantly place her hand into her pocket, her eyes widened slightly as she felt something in her pocket. She took it out and saw a lemon flavoured candy wrapped with plastic in the palm of her hand. She looked at the man and noticed one of his hands that were on her shoulder had a cut wound on it.

"Mary did that.." She mumbled, Garry saw that she was looking at his hands and smiled, yes she remembered!

"Yes Mary did that, but you help me out with my wound... see?" Garry wrapped the handkerchief around his wounded hand like how Ib did for him. He looked at her softly and used his other hand to pat her on the head.

"Do you remember Ib?" Garry asked softly, Ib froze in time as memories of being trapped in that world with Garry came pouring to her, every little detail of it, she remembered it all now. Garry was always there with her, every step of the way, he never abandoned her when she needed him.

"I-I remember! Garry! You were there with me! I- I was so scared that something would happen to you!" Ib started to tear up as she throw herself at Garry, wrapping her small slender arms around Garry's neck. She cried softly into his chest and held him tight, not wanting to let go. Garry smiled and held her tightly as well, he gently rubbed her back in a circular motion and pulled her closer. (If that was even possible)

"There there now Ib, we're safe now, we made it out didn't we?" Ib pulled back and nodded, Garry smiled at her and used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Garry p-please don't leave me, I don't -want to lose you." The thought of losing Garry shattered her heart, he was so important to her, so special.

"Oh Ib, I would never leave you, never again." Garry said as he gently caressed her cheek, making her blush cutely. Fortunately, they wasn't anyone in the gallery. So no one would question why is a 18 years old man touching a 9 years old cheek affectionately.

'Oh god I just touched Ib's cheek! Am I going to jail?' Garry thought nervously. Ib looked at Garry's expression and giggled. She knew what was he thinking about.

"It's okay Garry, I don't mind you touching me." She said in a innocent and sincere tone.

'She doesn't mind me touching her... That could be taken out of context.' Garry thought while cursing at his own perversion, for god sake, Ib was only 9! Pull it together Garry!

Garry broke his train of thought and looked at his watch, 7:39 PM. Has it been so late already?

"Ib it's getting late now, you parents must be worried sick, let's go find them okay?" Garry stood upright. Ib looked at Garry before she frowned.

"After I am reunited with my parents, you will leave me, won't you?" Garry was taken back what she said, but it was true, they would have to part ways.

"Ib I-

"I don't want you to leave Garry!" She hugged him again, her head near Garry's chest, the last thing she wants was Garry leaving her.

"Ib... How about this, I'll keep your handkerchief, I will wash it, clean it and give it back to you, because we will see each other again!'" Garry said cheerfully as he unwrapped the handkerchief from his hand. He was hoping to boost her happiness, seeing her sad was making him sad too.

"P-Promise?" Garry smiled and linked his pinky finger with Ib's, her hand was much smaller than his of course, but he find that cute.

"Promise." He smiled at her with a ^_^ expression on his face as he used his other hand to rubbed her head affectionately. He hugged her for a brief second before he let go and grasp her hand.

The two then walked hand in hand towards the exit, hoping to escape from this dreaded place.

As they were about to reach the exit, they heard the sound of crying. Garry stopped and listened to the sobbing, it's sound is filled with pain and loneliness?

"Who's crying Garry?" Ib asked in a curious tone, she thought they were the only ones here.

"Don't know Ib, let's go find out." Garry stood in front of Ib and walked towards the sound of crying, he turned on the corner and paled at what he saw, it was Mary.

"M-Mary?" Garry said in fright, instincts told him that he should tackle her down and knocked her unconscious, but the other soft side of him told him otherwise. There Mary kneel, she was crying with tear tracks on her face, she looked like a mess, and to Garry she even looked vulnerable.

"M-Mary? What is she doing her?" Ib looked Mary, scared that she would hurt her, or even Garry.

"G-Garry? I-Ib?" Mary said softly as she looked at them, she wanted to just run towards them and give them a hug, but knew full well that they hated her.

"No impossible, you were burned down... how did you?" Garry held Ib close to him and looked at her with stone cold gaze.

"Garry please don't look at me like that, p-please." The cold gaze was scaring the life out of her, Garry soften slightly before he realized that Mary was in the real world, his world.

'How did she get here, no way... did she follow us through the painting?' Impossible was the word Garry thought at the time, but there she is, Mary was right in front of him.

"Mary why were you crying?" Ib asked as she started to walk towards her.

"Ib be careful-" Garry's alarm bells was raised to full alert.

"It's okay Garry." Ib knelt down next to Mary and smiled at her, part of Garry was reassured but another part of him was worried.

"I- was alone, I was so scared, no one was here and I was all alone." Mary sobbed as she looked at the ground. Ib smiled slightly before she wrapped her hands around Mary.

"I-Ib?" Mary looked at Ib who was smiling at her.

"It's okay Mary, you're not alone."

'Ib are you forgiving Mary just like that? You are so amazing, but at the same time naive...' Garry wasn't sure if Mary was just acting this out, but seeing her in shambles told him that she was not. A wave of guilt surge within his heart, Mary was just a 10 year old girl who was stuck in a painting. She must felt so alone, so abandoned, of course she would go insane. With those monsters with her... no wonder she become what she had become.

'What should I do... Mary is just a painting that came back to life... yet she has emotions like humans do. I thought that magic and monsters was just a myth, a fairy tail... but now, I don't even know anymore.' Garry continued to look at Mary who was being hugged by Ib, a smile crept onto his face as he watch Ib comforting Mary. Should he do the same too?

"Mary." Garry said sternly, he could see the she was trembling, her body was shaking violently, and her fists were tight. He started to walks towards her, he knew that Ib was looking at him in fear, probably scared of what would he do to Mary. Garry stood in front of Mary and knelt down.

"Come here." Garry said softly as he opened his arms.

"H-Huh?" Mary looked at Garry who was smiling at her warmly. Why is he smiling like that? Mary looked at Garry and could see no malicious intent in his actions. She glanced at Ib for reassurance who nodded at her. Gathering her courage, she hesitantly got closed to Garry. She closed her eyes and felt Garry wrapping his arms around her.

"You must have felt so alone huh, seeing other kids with parents spending their time together happily through a painting. You were unable to feel the love and warmth of a family's love. You were trapped in a world where no one looks like you, no one could relate to you and no one to understand you. You were mad, angry and upset right? I don't blame you for that Mary." Mary bit her lower lip as she felt Garry whispering to her like how would a father to her daughter, it really was the first time she felt like this, to be loved and cared about. She held Garry's coat tight and tried her best to stop her tears from flowing, it was embarrassing enough that Ib was looking at her too.

"I'm so sorry Garry! I'm so sorry!" Garry knew that the guilt in her heart was causing her immense pain and grief, poor girl she just wanted a friend and to be loved.

"It's okay Mary, we are here for you, right Garry?" Ib said as she hugged Mary too, hoping that it would help to stop her from crying. Sensing the honesty in Ib's voice, Mary's sobs turned into whimpers. Garry smiled and could see Ib was crying too, he himself was trying his hardest not to cry, the poor girl has been through a lot. Garry extended his arms to wrapped his arm around Ib's waist. Now the two girls was being hugged by Garry in a moment that could be described as precious.

"Right Ib, we will be always there for you Mary." Garry spoke softly, he felt Mary hugging him tighter. He gently stroke her hair and stayed silent, letting Mary cry her sorrows out. After a good long minute, Garry felt that Mary had stopped crying, he let go of the two girls and leaned back wards, he got a good look on their face. Their eyes were puffy and red, but mostly Mary's. Their hair was messed up slightly and their clothes were messy as well.

"You okay Mary?" Mary shyly raised her head and looked at the smiling Garry, she was touched by the concern he had for her, she regretted that she was mean to Garry and even attempted to harm him. She them remembered that she cut Garry's hand with a palette knife, her eyes located the injured hand.

'The cut.. .it's deep.' She placed her fingers on his wound, which cause Garry to wince from the pain. Mary immediately retraced her hand and looked at the ground quickly. Garry looked at Mary and placed his injured hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mary, it doesn't hurt much." liar, he was lying to her, but she knew that it was to cheer her up. It made her feel happy but at the same time thought that she didn't deserve it.

"Really Mary it doesn't hurt that much, so cheer up okay? I don't want to see you sad and I'm sure Ib doesn't want to see you sad too." Garry said in a cheerful tone as he raised Mary's chin gently with his thumb, Mary blushed slightly and looked at Ib who was smiling at her.

"Yeah Mary, I want you to be happy." Mary smiled slightly before she murmured a 'thank you' to Ib.

"Garry it's getting really late now." Ib said as she tugged Garry's sleeves, Garry turned his attention to Ib before he remembered they were supposed to find Ib's parents. With a nod Garry let go of Mary and stood up.

"Right, we should be finding your parents now Ib, I'm sure they are at the exit." They won't just leave their daughter like that, Garry was sure. Ib smiled, but then frowned as she looked at Mary, where would she go after this?

"What about Mary?" Mary looked at Ib in confusion, that's when Garry realized what Ib was saying.

'Right Mary needs a place to stay, there's no way I'm letting her stay in the the orphanage, that's a no... and I don't think Ib's parents would like the idea of taking a stranger into their house either... damn what do I do? I don't know anyone I can trust to take care of Mary, nor anyone who is willing to take care of a child... Wait a minute I'm 18! I could adopt Mary!' Coming to the realization, Garry was overjoyed, but then realized there was still one more problem.

'Does she want to stay with me?' Garry sighed internally, Mary might not feel comfortable around him...

"Mary." Garry said suddenly, Mary looked at Garry who was smiling at her.

"I know this all so sudden but would you like to stay with me? I mean... I- I want to adopt you, as part of my family. W-Would you like that?" Garry said while giving her a nervous smile, it wasn't as easy as he thinks it will be.

'Gosh that sounded awkward, a 10 year old living with a 18 year old? Sounds a bit sketchy if you ask me.' A part of Garry said sarcastically.

"L-Live with you? Why?" Mary was a bit startled by Garry's proposal, why did he want her to stay with him?

"Well you have no where to go and I thought that err I could take care of you... but only if that's fine with you!" Garry added the last part quickly.

'Garry's right... I have no where to go and no one to turn to. Garry... he would take great care of me right?' Mary smiled at the thought of Garry taking care of her, she remembered that Garry said that she could be part of his family, his family.

'I won't mind that.' She blushed slightly at the thought, she looked at Garry and could see he was nervous and was waiting for her answer.

"I- I would love to be part of your family Garry, I w-want you to be my guardian!" Mary said with a lot more joy at the last part, she gave Garry a hug to show how much she appreciates Garry doing this for her. Garry was surprised that she agreed so quickly, but smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you Mary, I promise I would do my best to take great care of you." Garry said while making that a promise to his own self as well.

"That's great Mary, I'm sure Garry would take great care of you." Ib said with a bright smile on her face. Garry grinned at rubbed Ib's hair.

"Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't we be finding your parents Ib?" Mary said as she noticed the watch on Garry's hand read 8:03 PM.

"Yeah we should." Garry said that as he held the two girls hands while walking towards the exit.

'My undershirt is stain with tears... guess I have to wash it thoroughly tonight.' Garry thought subconsciously as he arrived at the entrance of the gallery. He opened the door for the two girls, who walked through the doors. Finally they were out from the horrible place! They were greeted by the veil of darkness that surrounded them, some of the street lights on the streets weren't lit and to Mary who seen the outside world for the first time felt scared but mystified.

"Hey we are finally out- girls?" Garry felt Ib and Mary hugging his arm with each of them on each side as they closed their eyes. It made him chuckle seeing these two adorable girls like this, it was rather cute. He looked out towards the street and felt a bit anxious himself, the scene before him looks like a scene you would see in a horror movie. Some of the street lights were blinking and there was the one black car that is on the other side of the road.

'There is no one here.. did Ib's parents really left?' He felt Ib tugging his sleeves, he looked at her as she pointed towards three figures under a lit street light. Garry squint his eyes and then proceed to walk towards the three figured and listened to their conversation.

"I'm telling you my daughter is still in there! You can't locked the gallery!" A man said angrily while comforting his crying wife. Realizing that their daughter might be Ib, Garry looked at Ib.

"Are they your parents Ib?" Ib nodded quickly, she was glad they found her parents, not that she thought sleeping at Garry's place was a bad idea anyway. Garry smiled and walked closer to Ib's parents.

"Pardon me for interrupting your conversation." Garry said in a courteous manner. Ib's parents and the man who is most likely the art gallery curator shifted their attention to Garry before they saw Ib and another young girl clinging onto the Garry's arm.

"Ib! There you are! We were so worried, where were you!" Ib's mother said as she rushed towards her to hug her. The art gallery curator sighed a breath of relief and went to locked the art gallery, glad that the issue is all over. Ib's father crouched down and hugged her daughter while simultaneously making sure she doesn't have any injuries on her body.

"I'm sorry mom but I wonder off for a bit, but I'm fine now thanks to Garry and Mary!" Ib hated lying to her parents, but knew that they would never believe her, I mean who would? Ib's parents looked at Garry who was smiling at them.

"Garry was it? Thank you so much for taking of my daughter." Ib's father said as he shook Garry's hand, with Mary still clinging on Garry's other arm. Garry nodded and shook his hand. Ib's mother however hugged him to show how much she appreciate of him taking care of her daughter, she noticed Mary who was silent the entire time.

"If you don't mind me asking Garry but is this adorable little girl your sister?" Mary blushed from the compliment and smiled slightly.

"Huh? Oh no no I'm her err guardian." Well it was the truth anyway.

"Oh I see... your name is Mary?" Mary nodded at the kind woman, it must be wonderful for Ib to have a nice and caring parents.

"Garry you are very young right? Do you have any experience with taking care of children?" Ib's mother asked politely.

"No I don't but I will try my best to take care of her." Garry rubbed Mary's head as he smiled.

"I see, well Garry if you need any tips or advise, I would be happy to help." Garry smiled at the offer and nodded, it was good to have someone experience to give him advice on how to take care of children.

'Though Mary is already 10 so I don't think there will be much of an issue anyway. Financially I am already fine, then again I need to pay her insurance fees, school fees, medical fees, food expenses and maybe college fees.' Gary rubbed his neck, he never thought of that when he made the choice but oh well there is no turning back now.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it." Garry said with a bow. With a smile, Ib's mother gave Garry her handphone number.

"Here call me if you anything, alright Garry?" Garry nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Garry, and you too Mary!" Mary smiled and said 'thank you'.

"Alright Ib, it's time for dinner. You must be starving after walking around right?" Ib's father said with a chuckle before he went into the car and get it started. Ib's mother held her daughter's hand and waved Garry and Mary good bye. However...

"Mom, can Garry and Mary come with us for dinner?" Ib asked as nice as possible, Ib's mother was surprised that her daughter would make a request like that, normally she was shy and reserved.

'I guess they did kept her company and make sure she was safe...'

"Well of course they can Ib, Garry, Mary would you like to join us?"

"We would love to!" Mary said before Garry could said anything, she had her usual mischievous smile of hers on her face, but Garry could tell that smile won't cause any harm to anyone.

'Looks like Mary is acting like herself again... that's good. Before this, she was all fragile and vulnerable, I guess now she got her spirits back up.' Garry ran his hand through his and ruffle it up as he smiled slightly. (HOT!)

"Y-You won't mind that right Garry?" Mary said while smiling shyly, she forgot to ask her guardian- I mean Garry.

"Nah of course I don't." With that settled, the four of them got into the car.

"Dear Ib asked if Garry and Mary could have dinner with us, is that fine with you?" Ib's father smiled and nodded.

"Of course it's fine, think of it as a thanks for taking care of Ib for us alright Garry, Mary?" The two nodded and the car got going.

'So this is a real life car, wow it's nice.' Mary thought to herself as she looked outside through the car's window, watching the buildings and people passing by. She yawned before she looked at Ib who was yawning too, they both looked at each other for a split second before they giggled. Garry smiled, the two really looked like sisters.

"Ah Ib, Garry, Mary, the place we will be going is quite far, you don't mind that right Garry?" Garry looked at Mary who shook her head.

"No we don't mind at all."

"Great! Trust me you would love this place. The food is amazing!" Ib's father focus his eyes on the road as he said those lines. Garry sighed in comfort as he was sitting in the middle between Ib and Mary. He felt something on his shoulders and turned to his sides, he smiled at the two girls who laid their heads on his shoulders.

'Considering all the running we did...' Garry rubbed the two girl's head before he closed his eyes, the warmth they were emitting was making him drowsy too.

What Garry doesn't know is that Ib's parents were watching him.

"Ib must have grown very attached to him to invite him to dinner and fell asleep on him like that." Ib's mother whispered to her husband, carefully not to wake the trio.

"Hmm if she grew attached to him I'm not against it, but he is an adult and a stranger she just met..." Ib's father whispered back while driving, but considering he was taking of Mary, he could tell Garry is a nice and decent person.

"We'll just wait and see, he seems like a very nice person. He and Mary took great care of our daughter."

"You're right dear." He turned his head to the trio quickly before turning back, the three of them were very comfortable with each other's presences.

'I wonder what make them all so attached to one another.' He thought to himself mentally with a smile.

 **So yes, I deleted my Ib and Garry story for a Ib X Garry X Mary story. Why? Because I think Mary deserves some love, and I think Garry deserves the both of them. Yeah you all can argue that 'there isn't that much love in the story anymore with Mary being here'.**

 **Don't be like that guys, give Mary a chance, she was trapped all alone in that horrible place. Of course she would go insane, anyone will! Personally, they are many Ib X Garry stories out there but not enough Ib X Garry X Mary. I want to try something new so please respect my decision, readers. With all that being said, Kaelstrider signing out!**


End file.
